Empty jikook (oneshot)
by jeonshinxs
Summary: [CONCLUÍDA] Park Jimin sempre acaba as noites nos lençóis do seu querido Jeon Jungkook, e não se arrepende disso, as melhores noites de sua vida são passadas em claro enquanto o seu corpo todo é tomado por ele, os melhores arfares e gemidos eram todos para ele.


Meu corpo e mente clamavam por aquilo. Só ele poderia me fazer relaxar quando me encontrava em uma situação dessas. No final do dia era onde eu me encontrava, em seus braços, debaixo dos lençóis após alguma foda em busca de nos conectarmos novamente, de ficarmos juntos. Buscamos pelo único e exclusivo prazer, em ter um corpo que possa nos proporcionar um prazer incabível, que nos faça arfar e gritar em puro prazer, busco pelo prazer em gozar e o fazer explodir de desejo em minha boca. Para que no final de tudo, ele ainda estivesse ali, pra cuidar de mim.

Era dele que eu precisava, ou mais precisadamente do seu corpo, meu vazio seria preenchido novamente, esta noite. Somos como polos diferentes e desconhecidos, mas que sabiam como se encaixar à sua maneira. Eu e ele sabíamos decifrar um ao outro, nossa ligação é tão forte e intensa, quase como se eu o conhecesse de outra vida.

Não hesitei em ligá-lo, e assim que a ligação foi aceita sua voz rouca veio à tona, quase pude ver o sorriso lascivo que ele provavelmente teria nos lábios.

ㅡ Só me liga quando está em busca de algo, e eu tenho a certeza de que sei exatamente do você precisa, meu bem. ㅡ sua voz parecia tão firme e segura de si, típico dele, provocante e sensual.

ㅡ Você sabe do que eu estou em busca, meu bem. ㅡ devolvi o apelido no mesmo tom de voz usado por ele, apenas para me provocar.

ㅡ Esteja pronto às 18h meu anjo, é quando eu termino meu serviço. No mesmo lugar de sempre? ㅡ me perguntou e logo em seguida o respondi, confirmando que sim.

ㅡ Te vejo mais tarde então, meu bem.

ㅡ Até mais tarde, Jeon.

As horas pareciam demorar como um inferno para passar mas eu aguardava ansioso, seria uma noite inesquecível assim como todas as outras que passei ao seu lado.

O horário estava se aproximando e logo tratei de ir me arrumar. Tomei um longo banho, me preparando para o que iríamos fazer eventualmente mais tarde. Sai do banheiro com uma toalha na cintura enquanto com outra eu secava meus fios loiros, segui em direção ao guarda roupa e escolhi uma camisa social de botões branca cuja manga vinha até meus cotovelos, uma calça skinny que deixava minhas coxas e nádegas marcadas sobre o couro preto, nos pés coturnos pretos. Ousei dividir o cabelo ao meio e coloquei meus piercings prateados na orelha, passei também um gloss labial, para deixar meus lábios ainda mais atrativos, ele amava quando eu usava.

Me perfumei e logo segui para a entrada do prédio onde morava, destranquei meu veículo e o adentrei, rumando o destino já tão conhecido por mim, onde sempre íamos no final de todas as noites. Nos completamos da forma que sabíamos, seja com carinho ou com sexo.

Ao chegar fui recepcionado pela funcionária que logo me deu o cartão do quarto em que ficaríamos, já era conhecido por todos funcionários daquele hotel, afinal de contas eu passava boa parte do tempo lá, com Jeon.

Peguei o elevador rumando o quinto andar do prédio tão requisitado, assim que o mesmo parou fui andando em passos lentos até o quarto de número 113, passei o cartão no objeto metálico que se encontrava na porta e ela automaticamente se abriu, revelando o ambiente, o quarto era espaçoso e iluminado, tinha uma grande cama no meio, possuía uma pequena sala e banheiro.

O quarto estava todo em tons de azul, uma cor considerada fria, mas para o que iríamos fazer aqui hoje.. Poderia ser considerada a cor do inferno, queimariamos de desejo hoje à noite.

Ouvi o barulho da água provindo do banheiro e soube que ele já estava ali, me esperando. Fechei a porta atrás de mim e o esperei terminar sentado na cama.

Ele saiu do banheiro com a toalha enrolada em sua cintura e podia jurar que iria explodir só de olhar o corpo daquele homem, ombros largos, um abdômen semi-definido, suas costelas eram marcadas pela tinta preta, aquelas tatuagens eram a minha perdição, as gotículas de água caiam em seu corpo do banho recém tomado, acompanhei com os olhos uma cair vagarosamente por seu pescoço e passar por entre seu peitoral malhado. Um verdadeiro pecado.

Assim que seus olhos se encontraram com os meus pude notar o desejo em sua íris, o mais velho me observava com admiração, assim como eu fazia consigo. Tomei a liberdade de me levantar e ir em sua direção, ele me olhava com um sorriso lascivo crescendo em seus lábios finos.

ㅡ Achei que fosse demorar para chegar, meu bem. Sabe que não gosto de esperar. ㅡ suas mãos foram de encontro com a minha cintura, e ele me puxava pra si com firmeza.

ㅡ Fui um menino tão malcriado ao me atrasar... Acho que mereço aprender com meus erros, certo, senhor? ㅡ o respondi fitando aquelas orbes tão escuras, intensas, queimando em desejo.

ㅡ Você vai aprender a chegar no horário quando marcado.

Jungkook pressionou seus dedos em meu maxilar e virou meu rosto para o lado tomando meu pescoço com a sua boca enquanto apertava minha cintura com a mão. Ele sugava e mordiscava minha pele sensível, marcando-a.

Eu precisava daquilo como nunca antes, levei uma das minhas mãos para a barra de sua toalha, soltando-a, ela caiu no chão mostrando o restante que faltava do seu belo corpo, eu poderia admirar as belas coxas o tempo que fosse, seu pau já estava dando sinais de vida, a glande rosada me fazia salivar só de imaginar chupá-la novamente, eu queria o sentir dentro de mim de todos os jeitos possíveis. Logo ele parou o que estava fazendo para me fitar.

ㅡ Você ainda vai me matar, Park Jimin. ㅡ suspendeu meu corpo e logo enlacei minhas pernas em sua cintura e no mesmo momento envolvi meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço quando ele me carregou até a parede, me pressionando contra a mesma, agarrou minhas nádegas com força fazendo com que um gemido antecipado escapasse por meus lábios.

Jeon me beijou com toda voracidade e desespero no momento, sua boca trabalhava na minha em busca de manter um ritmo próprio nosso, ele puxou meu lábio inferior antes de passear com a ponta da língua por meus lábios entreabertos, pedindo passagem que rapidamente lhe foi concedida, nossas línguas lutavam por espaço e controle, que foi tomado por ele, sugava e chupava minha língua enquanto apertava minhas nádegas com suas mãos.

Me agarrei ainda mais nele o puxando pra perto e o sentir estocar entre minhas nádegas ainda cobertas e soltei um arfar sôfrego, me xinguei internamente por ainda estar com tantas roupas e ele parecia sentir o mesmo.

Me carregou até a cama sem cessar os beijos que me deixavam quente por inteiro, ele brincava com sua língua dentro da minha, a chupava com vontade e mordia meu lábio inferior com desejo.

ㅡ Eu amo morder teus lábios, Jimin. Eles são um pecado.

Deixou apertos em minha cintura e me colocou sentado na cama.

ㅡ Você está usando roupas demais, meu bem... Mas eu acho que posso resolver isso. ㅡ se aproximou ainda mais e rapidamente puxou minha camisa com força, rasgando-a ao meio em questão de segundos, o som do tecido sendo rasgo só me deixou com mais tesão e mordi meus lábios com força. Me deitou sobre a cama e tirou as peças restantes, sem muita calma, ele parecia estar tão necessitado quanto eu.

Já estávamos os dois desprovidos de peças de roupas, ele me olhava de cima à baixo, admirando meu corpo como eu fazia com ele. Eu amava cada parte do seu corpo e ele parecia sentir o mesmo pelo meu. A recíproca existente entre nós dois é uma das coisas que mais amo.

ㅡ Você é tão lindo, Jimin. Não sabe a sorte que tenho em poder te fazer meu todas as noites, meu bem.

ㅡ Então o que está esperando para me fazer seu agora? ㅡ sorriu lascivo subindo sobre a cama e sem demora já estava em cima de mim, depositou um beijo em meu pescoço e foi descendo com sua boca até o meu mamilo esquerdo, começou a estimular o mesmo enquanto brincava com o direito com os dedos, Jeon fazia pressão com sua boca enquanto chupava e mordiscava o mesmo, apertando e estimulando o outro com sua mão num ritmo que me deixava quente por inteiro, inverteu os lados e repetiu o mesmo processo, beijando, chupando e mordiscando.

Senti seus olhos sobre o meu corpo e eles me queimavam, seu olhar era puro desejo, ele levou dois dedos seus em direção a minha boca e eu soube o que deveria fazer. Chupei os dedos da forma mais gostosa que podia, subindo e descendo minha língua pelos mesmos enquanto os deixava cheios de saliva.

Invertemos as posições e ele estava deitado, fiquei de quatro sobre Jungkook com meu rosto virado diretamente para o seu membro, enquanto eu estava totalmente exposto para ele.

ㅡ Me chupe enquanto eu te fodo com meus dedos, amor. ㅡ ordenou e eu me senti tremer por inteiro em antecipação, me apoiei melhor sobre os joelhos que estavam do lado de seu corpo e abaixei meu tronco para ficar ainda mais perto de seu membro, que já estava totalmente ereto e necessitado, não tão diferente do meu.

Segurei seu pau pela base e soltei um gemido quando o sentir beijar minha entrada, deixando-a molhada com sua saliva, em seguida rapidamente penetrou os dois dedos que eu havia chupado, em minha entrada que se contraiu ao receber os dois de uma vez só. Não pude deixar de gemer ao sentir seus dedos dentro de mim, ele me penetrava com calma, lentamente, era uma tortura.

Me concentrei em dar prazer ao meu homem e o estimulei com uma de minhas mãos subindo e descendo, revezando entre ir rápido e devagar, passei minha língua por sua base e subi por toda extensão capturando sua glande logo em seguida que expelia pré-sêmen, chupei a mesma e envolvi seu pau em minha boca indo o mais fundo que podia, nunca deixando de estimular o que eu não conseguia por para dentro. Minha cabeça fazia o movimento de vai e vem à medida que eu afundava minha boca em seu pau, nunca deixando de usar a língua e voltar a glande para chupar e tirar qualquer resquício de pré-sêmen.

Senti seus longos dedos se movimentarem dentro de mim mais rápido e gemi manhoso quando ele passou a ir mais fundo, me preparando para o receber.

ㅡ Sua boca é tão gostosa, Jimin... Eu adoraria foder ela agora mesmo.

Afastei minha boca de seu membro para o responder e o mesmo gemeu em reprovação.

ㅡ E por que não a fode, senhor?

Sorriu sacana e logo voltei a envolver seu pau com minha boca aguardando que ele ditasse o ritmo agora, ele retirou seus dedos de mim e me virou para que ficasse à sua frente, pegou em meus cabelos com força me fazendo gemer e voltou a me posicionar entre suas pernas.

ㅡ Eu vou foder ela tão gostoso, Jimin...ㅡ eu estava prestes a explodir de tesão, tudo naquele homem era tão intenso, seu olhar e sua fala eram carregados de desejo. ㅡ Olhe pra mim quando eu estiver fodendo sua boca, anjo.

Sem que eu pudesse falar nada mais ele me puxou pra mais perto de seu pau e estocou contra minha boca pela primeira vez, mantive meu olhar focado no seu que me olhava com um sorriso sacana, deixei minhas mãos em suas coxas para me dar algum tipo de suporte, ele continuava com as mãos em minhas madeixas e impulsionava seu quadril contra minha boca, estocando o mais fundo que conseguia, lágrimas saiam pelos meus olhos e assim que a ânsia começou levei minha língua ao céu da boca pra evitá-la e ele pareceu gostar pois gemeu rouco e começou a estocar contra a barreira criada entre o céu da minha boca e língua, ele estocava o quanto podia e eu já sentia que ele iria explodir de tesão logo.

ㅡ J-Jimin.. Eu vou... ㅡ ele iria terminar a frase mas antes que a completasse jorrou porra na minha boca e eu como bom garoto engoli tudo o que consegui, deixando escapar apenas uma gota que caia no canto de minha boca mas fiz questão de amparar com a língua.

Ele explodiu na minha boca e não poderia ter sido melhor, eu amo quando ele fode minha boca desse jeito e principalmente quando goza nela.

ㅡ Hora de recompensar você, meu bem, fique de quatro pra mim, amor.

Me posicionei entre a cama, com os joelhos apoiados nela juntamente com meus braços, empinei o que pude em sua direção e prontamente senti seus braços fortes tomarem minha cintura, me puxando para trás, senti sua ereção já dar sinais de vida e ficar dura sobre minhas nádegas enquanto ele fazia movimentos de estocadas na mesma, sem me penetrar realmente. Se apressou em pegar a camisinha e lubrificante, envolveu seu falo com a proteção e passou uma boa camada de lubrificante sobre sua extensão e o restante despejou entre minhas nádegas.

ㅡ Me fode, Jungkookie... ㅡ pedi manhoso e virei o rosto em sua direção e ele sorria sacana.

ㅡ Eu amo quando você pede, Jimin. ㅡ Se posicionou melhor entre elas e penetrou devagar, me dando tempo de acostumar com o seu tamanho e a dor inicial, logo comecei a rebolar lentamente sobre seu pau como um aviso de que já estava pronto. Começou então a se movimentar em meu interior, segurava minha cintura com uma mão e a outra o moreno entrelaçou a minha. Meus gemidos escapavam por entre meus lábios as poucos.

Passou a se mover com mais rapidez e meus gemidos passaram a tomar conta do ambiente, juntamente com seus arfares e gemidos roucos baixos, Jungkook entrava e saia, me penetrava com força e ia fundo enquanto beijava meu pescoço e ombro. Sua mão que segurava minha cintura foi em direção ao meu membro necessitado que ele logo passou a masturbar na mesma velocidade com a qual me fodia, ia tão forte e fundo, sabe exatamente como eu gosto, no momento em que acertou minha próstata não contive um gemido alto, mordendo meus lábios e apertando sua mão à minha com força.

ㅡ Porra, Jimin.. ㅡ gemeu enquanto me fodia daquele jeito, me deixando fora de mim. Reduziu a velocidade e passou a me foder lento, devagar, minha sanidade tinha ido toda ao espaço. Quando achei que não podia ficar melhor, Jungkook acertou uma de minhas nádegas com sua mão, e eu podia jurar que estava chorando de tesão.

ㅡ M-mais uma vez senhor, p-por favor.. ㅡ pedi meio atrapalhado entre os gemidos que me escapavam e ele acertou novamente outra vez, com um pouco mais de força, mordi meus lábios e não pude evitar o gemido alto que me escapou. Nunca estive tão excitado.

ㅡ Não sabe como eu amo te foder e te deixar todo marcado, anjo..

Parou de se mover e saiu de dentro de mim, gemi frustrado mas ele prontamente se deitou na cama e me puxou pra cima de si.

ㅡ Quero que rebole em cima de mim, quero que goze olhando nos meus olhos. ㅡ deixei um arfar pesado sair por meus lábios e me posicionei melhor, deixando uma perna minha de cada lado de sua cintura, segurei seu pau pela base para fazer com que me adentrasse.

ㅡ Eu amo sentar no senhor.. ㅡ gemi baixinho. Sentei em seu pau devagar e assim que meu interior havia sido preenchido por toda sua extensão passei a rebolar sobre seu colo com movimentos lentos de vai e vem.

Jungkook passou a arfar e gemer baixo quando acelerei os movimentos e passei a quicar sobre ele, usando seus ombros como apoio, gravando minhas unhas em sua carne. Ele apertou e bateu em minhas nádegas com força fazendo com que eu gemesse ainda mais, voltou sua mão ao meu membro e passou a masturbar o mesmo, enquanto sua outra mão maltratava minha cintura, eu estava tão perto do delicioso precipício.

Os meus sentidos estavam todos fora de controle, aquele homem me levava do céu ao inferno em segundos, eu não poderia escapar. Ele era o meu pecado favorito, o mais sujo e prazeroso pecado no final das contas.

Ele surrou e maltratou minha próstata diversas vezes seguidas, meus gemidos e respiração fugiam do meu controle, eu estava prestes a explodir de prazer.

ㅡ Você vai gozar comigo, Jimin. Acha que consegue, meu anjo? ㅡ perguntou ao me fitar com as orbes tão escuras e intensas enquanto se afundava em meu interior e me masturbava com maestria, ora devagar, ora rápido, alternando sempre.

ㅡ E-eu consigo. ㅡ ele sorriu contra meu pescoço e envolvi meus braços em sua volta me apoiando agora ali, ele estocou mais forte, movimentando a mão em meu membro com mais velocidade, beijando e sugando meu lábio inferior, desceu sua boca por meu pescoço, marcando-me como seu. Senti outro tapa ser dado na minha nádega e não pude aguentar mais, estava chegando ao meu limite, e ele também.

Jeon gemeu mais alto e rouco, anunciando a chegada do seu orgasmo que preencheu a camisinha com sua porra, ele continuou se movimentando em meu interior e me masturbando.

ㅡ Goza pra mim, amor. ㅡ disse ao meu ouvido e bastou essa frase pra que eu explodisse de prazer em sua mão, sujando seu belo abdômen malhado, nunca tinha gozado tão gostoso como agora.

Meu corpo todo pegava fogo, e ele tinha o deixado em chamas, me sentia trêmulo, meu corpo estava suado, meus cabelos grudavam em minha testa pelo suor assim como os de Jungkook, nossas respirações estavam descompassadas, tentavamos controlar a respiração e todo conjunto de sensações gostosas vindas com aquele orgasmo.

Ele saiu do meu interior, tirou a camisinha e a amarrou, jogando no cesto ao lado da cama. Voltou ao meu lado e me deitou na cama, fazendo carinho em meu cabelo, deixando um beijo casto em minha testa.

ㅡ Agora eu vou cuidar de você. ㅡ me lançou um sorriso e foi ao banheiro, voltou com seu abdômen agora limpo e trazendo consigo uma caixa com alguns produtos. Os deixou ao lado do meu corpo e pegou de lá um hidratante. ㅡ Vou hidratar o seu corpo, meu anjo, faz bem pra sua pele e vai diminuir possíveis dores pelos tapas. ㅡ hidratou a pele do seu menino com cuidado. ㅡ E este remédio você toma pela manhã, vai ajudar nas dores musculares que podem aparecer.

ㅡ Você é tão bom em cuidar de mim, Jungkook.. ㅡ sorriu até que não pudesse enxergar mais, deixando apenas dois belos risquinhos no seu belo rosto agora corado pelo que estavam fazendo. Logo recebeu um beijinho em uma de suas bochechas.

Jungkook trocou os lençóis da cama e a arrumou para que pudesse dormir comigo.

ㅡ Venha, vamos descansar, meu amor. ㅡ me puxou para a cama e eu logo me aninhei contra o seu corpo, ele nos cobriu com o cobertor e me deu um beijo no topo de minha cabeça à medida que me abraçava e deixava-me mais perto de si.

ㅡ Boa noite, Jungkookie.. ㅡ disse quase como um sussurro, deixei um beijo no peitoral de Jungkook e fechei os olhos para dormir.

ㅡ Boa noite, meu amor. ㅡ beijou novamente o topo da minha cabeça e fechou os olhos, se entregando ao sono e cansaço assim como eu.

E ali ficamos, dormi em seus braços com seu corpo quente aquecendo o meu.

Eu até poderia dizer que não tínhamos uma relação definida, mas o destino sempre dá um jeito de fazer nos encontrarmos, acho que de certa forma eu nasci para ser dele, assim como ele nasceu para ser meu. Nos completamos da nossa forma, como se estivéssemos sidos destinados à isso. Park Jimin é de Jeon Jungkook, assim como Jeon Jungkook é de Park Jimin, esse é o nosso destino.


End file.
